


Hollow

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Thk character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: A character study of the Hollow Knight
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hollow

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

Their carapace was smooth, and matte. It was a dark black, but the pale light of the palace made it almost gray. Their fingers were thin, but strong, used to gripping the hilt of their nail. It was a shining thing, the metal was smooth and shiny, having only seen the Five Knights. Their armor was the same, untarnished, with large circlets of metal. They didn’t know why, but Father liked them, and that was all that mattered. They wanted to please Father and Mother, to make them proud. They were stoic, and silent, the perfect Vessel.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

As they grew, the Heir continued to grow in strength. They could best almost all of the Five. They followed Father as he traversed the kingdom. They didn’t know why he traveled the tunnels of his kingdom, but they followed all the same. They had to make Father proud.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

Soon, the Prodigy met others like them. Father would throw them away like toys. They weren’t perfect. Father didn’t like them and so they were met with cold hatred. But Father liked the Prodigy. The Prodigy didn’t speak back, they were strong and grew fast. They kept their tongue in line. They fought with the vigor of a thousand knights.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

Their Father loved them. They passed all of his challenges, and although the Pale Being would often turn a cold shoulder, today he offered a comforting pat on their head. He had to reach up to their horns, but he did pat them. The Pure Vessel stood taller, knowing that they could make Father proud.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

Soon, their Father led them to the Temple. He told them that they would stay there forever, to protect the kingdom. They were proud. They are the Hollow Knight.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

She took over their mind with orange light. She controlled them. Yet, what seemed to be a sibling soon entered the Temple. They fought, destroying her vessel and taking in her light. As the Vessel lay dying they realized something. They were never perfect. They loved, and so they failed.

_ Hollow _ .  _ Empty. Devoid.  _

They were not the Hollow Knight, just another Vessel their father should have thrown away.


End file.
